Kiss Me Softly
by Poetgirl616
Summary: Bella's husband was forced to enter the army soon after they were married. After a series of unfortunate events, Bella is changed and travels the world . . . but her past comes back to haunt her in her new life. First Twilight not involving Bella/Edward. Rated T may change in later chapters.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I fell in love with a country gentleman living on his fathers' estate in Virginia of 1861. Emmett Josiah McCartney was the only son of Henry and Katherine McCartney while I was the only daughter of Charles and Renata Stevenson. In the summer of 1864 we married in a meadow near his families' mansion home in the presence of our parents and friends. Three days after our wedding my husband left to fight in the war. The first two weeks we exchanged letters frequently, but by the end of the third week the letters gradually became further and further apart until they stopped coming completely.

My name is Isabella Marie McCartney and this is my story.

**R&R please! My first Twilight fic that doesn't involve any Edward/Bella so be kind. I can accept constructive criticism so feel free to lay it on me! If anyone wishes to do story art for any scenes of this story or my other stories feel free to do so I only ask that you let me know!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I stood at the basin washing dishes as I tried to ignore my mothers' continuous rambling about what I should be doing as a dutiful wife to a soldier and how I should be more social with the local ladies. I sighed when she complained about the simple sapphire blue dress I wore and how I'd pinned my chocolate brown locks into a simple bun. I dried my hands on my apron as I walked around her to sweep the floors.

"Isabella, you are too young and too beautiful to lock yourself in this house! You should come down to the McCartney's' estate with me and socialize with the ladies in town at the party." My mother chastised me as she drank her champagne she had brought from the party.

"Mother, I do not wish to socialize with the ladies in town. I would like to stay here and keep the house respectable for when my husband returns." I informed her stiffly as I grabbed the straw bottomed broom and began to sweep rougher than required. I had not given up hope that Emmett would come home to me. His letters had probably been lost because the troops moved around a lot. I, unlike my mother, had faith in my Emmett.

"Isabella, listen to yourself! The letters have stopped coming, a clear sign that Emmett McCartney is not coming back. You cannot lock yourself in here indulging yourself with foolish fantasies when you could be finding another husband!" She exclaimed in exasperation. "You are too young to be a widow forever!"

I turned on her faster than I intended with a glare that could curdle milk. "I _will not _find a replacement husband! How _dare _you come into _my _house and spout your nonsense about my husband not coming back?! Get out! Get out of my house!" I screamed furiously as I threw her evening coat at her. She stared at me in shock for a moment before leaving in a rush, letting the door swing back to the house with more force than necessary.

I dared relax a little once my mother was gone. She may be gone now but she will be back to press the issue. Renata Stevenson was not one to drop something idly. I sighed as I faintly regretted yelling at my mother but was more angry than anything at her for trying to convince me to deceive my husband so soon after his "disappearance". I could_never_do that to Emmett, I also could not do that to myself for I would be happy with no one but Emmett Josiah McCartney. I had hoped my mother would understand being a happily married woman herself but I was proven wrong.

Taking the mopping bucket outside I pumped water up and through the spout, relieved when it filled quicker than I thought it would. Lifting the now heavier bucket, I walked inside to throw some soap into it and scrub my floors spotless. My conversation with my mother replayed in my mind repeatedly as I took my frustration out on the floor I was currently working on, I almost missed the knock on the door. I stopped scrubbing and sat on my calves as I listened for a moment, checking to make sure I hadn't just imagined things. A few seconds later another knock rang through the house. _Hm, who could be coming by the house at this time of the afternoon? _I thought as I stood and walked through the kitchen to answer the door. She paused a moment with her hand on the handle before opening the door to be greeted by a grim faced soldier who looked to be in his mid-forties. By the uniform he wore and the medals she guessed he was a Sergeant.

"What can I do for you, sir?" I asked quietly as I made sure to halfway hide behind the door, unsure if he was with my husband or in the opposing army.

The soldier bowed his head respectfully. "Good afternoon, ma'am. My name is Sergeant Lockwood. I am looking for a Mrs McCartney, is this her residence?"

"I am Mrs McCartney. If I may ask, what is this regarding?" I asked with a strong feeling of dread settling in my stomach as I watched him remove his cap, his face becoming sympathetic. No, it couldn't be! I thought in sudden panic. Please don't say it.

"I am sorry to inform you that your husband, Emmett McCartney, has gone missing in the line of duty. We searched for him but he was not among the troops. We could not retrieve a body but we believe that he has passed away. My condolences for your loss." Sergeant Lockwood stated as he replaced his cap and bowed before walking down the road.

I didn't see where the Sergeant went, I didn't care. All I could focus on were the words I had just heard, words that tore through me viciously. They couldn't be true. They couldn't! But why would Sergeant Lockwood lie? "No. No!" I screamed as I sank to my floor in sobs, clutching my chest as if to hold myself together. "_Nooooo_!"

I didn't notice my mother kneel beside me to hug me or her voice speaking words of wisdom and comfort, all I could focus on was the pain. Endless, mind numbing _pain _coursing through my chest with every heartbeat. I was alone.


End file.
